Seireitei High School Prom
by JupiterSunrise
Summary: AU, GrimmIchi, ByaRen, ShuKen, est. IkkaYumi. M for language and sexual content. There's an OC, but she's not the narrator of the whole story, only about 30%. Title is self explanatory. I want the story to end up being around 25,000 words. Inspired by "Phobia never sounded so good" by Nosferatu523.


AN: This is my first Bleach fic, and it's also a high school AU. I got the idea from [], which is a one-shot. So I decided I'd write a longer one since I didn't find too many. This starts off narrated in 1st by my OC, but she's not gonna have a huge role in this. I want to pair her off with Shinji, since he's my favorite character. I want it to be around 30% narrated by her, maybe less. I'll make a quick sketch of her and put it up on my deviant art PendulumStill, and the drawing will be called Helli Makaro. Other drawings for this fic will be up there too. By the way, this is gonna have a ton of yaoi pairings. GrimmIchi, ByaRen, IkkaYumi, KenShu, and that's pretty much it unless anyone has other suggestions. Which, if you do, I can't promise to add them, but I 'll take it into consideration. I want this fic to be end up being 25,000 words, more or less. Rated M for language and slight smut right now, major smut later.

—

"I swear to god, I was just pushing them away from my locker!" I said angrily, trying to make the stubborn vice principal listen. Vice Principal Aizen's voice was filled with an empty sort of kindness, when he told me the punishment was still the same. A month servitude on student council. Fucking hell.

I had used all my weight push the two fighting boys away from my locker. I didn't mind looking at them fight (it was Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, after all, both ranking at least top ten out of the hottest guys in our class), but I needed to get my stuff and go home before anyone saw I was hurt. A teacher had already tried make me go to the hospital. I didn't have money for that, nor did I have the time.

The shit had hit the fan when someone thought it'd be a funny prank to pour hair dye on Ichigo and Renji during an assembly. They somehow fastened a bucket on a rope to the light fixture above where they were seated in ABC order. It so happened that Ichigo was sitting directly behind Renji, and they were both bathed in black hair dye. The people around them (which included me) got splashed as well.

Everything would've been fine, but the bucket had to bounce and shatter. A piece landed in some nerdy kid named Nnoitra's eye. And another shard slashed directly below my eye. Then whoever was manning the rope then figured they were in big trouble, so they attempted to pull the remainder of the bucket up. A crap attempt at hiding the evidence, especially since the light fixture then decided that the weight of the rope and bucket was too much, and gave way.

Luckily, Coach Kukaku was able to leap forward and grab the light before it did too much damage, but a sharp edge severed her right arm. The light sparked, and Renji's head lit on fire. It burnt straight through his eyebrows and the front of his hair before Professor Kyoraku, the Japanese teacher, put it out with a fire extinguisher. I would have found Renji's face a little funny if not for the gore of Kukaku's arm and the painful gash on my cheek.

So I decided to try to escape and get my things, where I found Grimmjow Jeagerjaques being slammed against my locker. For a second I thought they were _together_, their heavy glares could easily be mistaken for eyesex. But then Ichigo drew his fist back and plunged it into Grimmjow's stomach. That was a bit too kinky for a school hallway.

"What the hell do you think you're doing. You've probably dented my locker, you fuckers," I shouted loudly. But they ignored me, and Grimmjow was just about to fight off Ichigo when I used my hip to knock them out of the way. And since my luck was shit, that's when my English teacher, Professor Ise, had decided to see what all the noise was.

So I ended up in the Vice Principal's office. I had tried to barter with Aizen, asked him for detention instead. But he stated that he though Ise's punishment was fair.

Professor Ise was the Student Council supervisor, and she thought the club needed new members. Fucking marvelous. Ichigo got the same punishment as me, and Grimmjow got off with a warning. He was constantly beating people up and getting away with it on account of being president of the Kendo Club.

Personally, I wasn't a huge fan of Grimmjow, but I was ok with Ichigo. We had Music Club together, and he was pretty nice, if not kind of sulky and grouchy.

I came back to my locker and found that it was indeed dented. I opened it and attempted to push the dent back in (unsuccessfully). Luckily my locker mirror had been unharmed, and my annoyed expression still gazed back at me.

My father had been a professional video gamer, and eventually he had raised enough money for a Russian mail order bride. Japanese and Russian genetics mixed oddly, and I was left with dark blue hair and light grey eyes. I kept my hair out of my face with pigtails, which came down to my shoulder blades. I'd wear my hair down if we were allowed to have hats or hoods. But the hood of my baggy grey sweatshirt received no use on school grounds, so pigtails it was.

My mother was a bit of a servant for my father up until she'd died of lung cancer at age 42. That was only a few years ago. I was never close with the woman, since she'd never bothered to fully learn Japanese and I therefor only communicated with her in broken English and Russian. My father had developed arthritis and had to quit professional gaming 8 years back, at the ripe old age of 57. We had a decent amount of money saved, but gaming didn't exactly pay pension and funds were low. I had to get a job bar tending at the local dive bar, Rukongai. It was either that or Urahara Shoten, a candy shop run by a loopy guy named Kisuke.

I was born at the height of my father's gaming career, and he thought "Helli" was a badass name. I thought it was ok, but I always got weird looks when I introduced myself. Still, it was better than Yuki, or some basic shit like that.

I decided to go to Rukongai straight away. School would normally end in a few hours, and an extra shift couldn't hurt.

Ichigo arrived at his first student council meeting ten minutes late, earning him a glare from Professor Ise and barely a glance from most of the others. He sat next to Renji, his best friend since the diaper days. Renji was very popular, his position as Assistant Valedictorian was voted on by the students. Renji had originally run as a joke, but it turned out most of the student body would rather have him than stuck up Uryu Ishida or completely batshit Szayel Aporro Grantz. Szayel Aporro had acquired the nickname Saggy, because of his initials. There was nothing saggy about the skinny nerd (who was sitting across from Ichigo at the student council meeting room), except maybe his sanity. But he was still extremely smart, and might've earned the teacher-appointed position of Valedictorian, if not for Byakuya. Byakuya Kuchiki was always a favorite of all the teachers. Not that he was a teachers pet, he just had that air of perfection. _Kind of like a mannequin_, Ichigo thought.

"Now that everyone's here-" Byakuya gave Ichigo a pointed look, "-we can begin. As you can see we have several new members with us today. They will be here for at least the rest of the month. Say hello to Ichigo Kurosaki and Helli Makaro."

Everyone gave a bland nod except for Stark, who was using his shaggy hair as a pillow. Ichigo guessed he breathed more marijuana than air.

"Now, as you all have heard from today's morning announcements, due to yesterday's incident, the budget for prom has been completely cut." Byakuya's words were followed by somber looks. Stark slept on and Helli seemed to be listening to music, but she still gave the illusion of paying attention by nodding whenever Byakuya's lips stopped moving.

"This means we will be relying on the school clubs to provide for the prom. Unless, of course, any of you know who orchestrated the prank from yesterday?"

"I've already told you, it was that bastard, Grimmjow!" Ichigo burst out angrily. He had to go to the hospital with Renji because of what that piece of shit had done. Ichigo and Grimmjow had had an ongoing prank war, but this was too far. Ichigo's hair had been slowly fading back to his regular orange, but it would probably take another week to get back to normal. And Renji would probably never have eyebrows again because of the scar tissue the burning hair dye had left. Renji currently had a huge bandage wrapped around his head. Luckily it was just the front of his head. He'd probably die if he was as bald as Ikkaku, Renji loved his hair.

"Can you prove it?" Byakuya replied cooly.

"Well no, but who else would it be?"

"I can think of a number of people. Moving on. We must decide on a theme for prom."

"How about Science themed? We could have punch served in beakers and colorful steam that burns straight through flesh when it makes contact," Saggy suggested, flicking his pink hair. Rumor has it, the pink was an experiment with changing the color of hair through injection and Saggy needed a human guinea pig.

"Good idea, bad execution," Byakuya pulled out a notepad and pen to jot down ideas.

"We could have it be themed on a book or movie series. We could be special agent spies, like in Bad Shield." Byakuya scrunched up his nose but jotted it down anyways. The relationship between the Valedictorian and Assistant Valedictorian had always been strained. They needed to spend an excessive amount of time together, a half hour before and after every student council meeting, as well as meetings with the school board and principal. It didn't help that Renji's raucous personality clashed horribly with Byakuya's calm and collected one. They had been friends in primary school, back when Byakuya didn't try so hard to control his hotheaded tendencies and didn't care that Renji's family was dirt poor. But all of that had changed when the Kuchikis decided to start grooming Byakuya as the next heir of Kuchiki Enterprise, a garden supply company.

The rest of the meeting continued on in a similar way, with only Saggy and Renji participating while Byakuya took notes. Ichigo ditched the thing after Professor Ise left, asking to go to the bathroom and instead taking a walk around the track field. _Why couldn't he have been caught by _Coach Kukaku_ and forced to be on track team instead? Oh yeah because she was currently in the hospital with her arm ripped off._

Ichigo knew that while track team was temporarily disbanded because of Kukaku's hospital visit, Kendo Club was still being run by Grimmjow. Fucking Grimmjow. The very thought of him made Ichigo's blood boil. He knew the perp of the prank was Grimmjow. While a few other people hated him and Renji, they weren't bold enough, or dumb enough, to do anything about it.

Ichigo decided to come by Kendo Club and give Grimmjow a piece of his mind, while no teachers or students could interrupt or object. It _was_ the Kendo Club after all.

He stormed into the gym and clocked Grimmjow in the jaw. Grimmjow shifted his jaw with his hand then recovered, giving Ichigo a slow, sexy smirk. Ichigo mentally shook himself for thinking that, but he had gotten distracted. Grimmjow kicked him to the ground and sat on Ichigo's knees so he couldn't get up. The rest of the Kendo Club had stopped sparring to watch the fight. Ikkaku and Yumichika sat together smirking and placing bets on when Ichigo and Grimmjow would finally get together. Ikkaku said three weeks, Yumichika said two.

Grimmjow meanwhile pinned Ichigo's wrists to the ground, but Ichigo's hand slipped free and nailed him below the shoulder. They kept on sparring for the next half hour, the rest of the Kendo Club had already left 10 minutes ago. Both Ichigo and Grimmjow looked pretty badly beaten, but they did manage to block most of the hits.

In the end, Ichigo was pinned to the ground with no way out. His arms were extended near his legs, with Grimmjow sitting on one of his wrists and thighs at the same time. He had his hands free, one of which was holding down Ichigo and another which was gonna land the final punch. But Grimmjow's vision swayed and he put his hand on Ichigo's bare hip to steady himself. Both of their shirts were torn to shreds at this point, and Grimmjow looked down when he felt something hard rub against his cock.

"Ichigo, you little twink," Grimmjow grinned viciously. Ichigo narrowed his eyes tried to buck Grimmjow off. Grimmjow swallowed heavily and felt himself harden at the friction. Ichigo was so turned on my Grimmjow's worn out expression. He thought he hated Grimmjow but now Ichigo just didn't know what to think. The blunette collapsed on Ichigo's chest, and Ichigo suddenly felt hard abs against his. Ichigo gave a moan.

They lay there that way for a few minutes, neither knowing what to do. Both of them were too embarrassed and exhausted to make the first move. After a while, Grimmjow lifted himself off of Ichigo and made his way to the showers. Ichigo wouldn't mind a shower either, but he was afraid of what could happen if he and Grimmjow were naked together, only separated by a translucent curtain.

The rest of the Kendo Club decided to treat themselves to a time at Rukongai, since the two members that didn't get along were both missing. Renji couldn't participate due to his head and their captain was probably fucking Ichigo on the gym floor by now.

"Damn, that is the hottest double-date I have ever seen!" Rangiku, the bartender, exclaimed loudly while the other bartender bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"It's not a double date, mind your own goddamn business!" Kensei shouted back. He leaned away from Shuuhei a bit, which Yumichika noticed and snorted.

"What?" Kensei said defensively.

"It's just that, you two have matching 69 tattoos. It doesn't really leave much to the imagination." Ikkaku gave a short laugh and both Kensei and Shuuhei blushed furiously.

"It was just a stupid dare. Shut the fuck up."

"Oh? What kind of dare?" Ikkaku wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"We had to both get a 'sexy' tattoo. It was either this or a pinup girl and I'm not even into-" Shuuhei stopped himself abruptly.

"What aren't you into Shuuhei? Girls?" Ikkaku and Yumichika guffawed but didn't miss the hopeful glance Kensei shot Shuuhei.

"It's totally okay, Shuuhei we can totally relate. As long as your partner is beautiful, it doesn't really matter," Yumichika said, wrapping an arm around Ikkaku, who leaned into him.

Shuuhei gave them a fake disgusted glance, but couldn't help feeling a bit more accepted. And he hadn't missed Kensei's expression when Shuuhei had nearly admitted he was gay.

Renji didn't have time for this shit. His tattoo appointment was supposed to be in an hour, and he still had to change out of his school uniform. But Byakuya kept on droning on about prom.

"Byakuya, why do you even care? It's not like you have a date," Renji snapped.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well... you're you. You're kind of an icy b-" Renji cut himself off. Byakuya was still superior to Renji, not to mention a year above him.

"An icy what, exactly?" Byakuya didn't even look angry. His face held his usual arrogant expression, with the addition of a cocked eyebrow.

"Nevermind. The point is, why do you give a damn about prom?"

"I don't. What else do you suggest we do?"

"Cut the meeting short and leave since we've already covered everything that needs to be covered."

"If you insist," Byakuya said, gathering his things and slinging his bag over his shoulder. Renji couldn't believe his luck. Maybe Byakuya wasn't such a prick after all.

—

Review to motivate me to write the rest a helluva lot faster instead of watching Game of Thrones! Flames are fine, as long as they're informative. Also, please let me know what you thought of my OC. Do you want to see more of her/ less of her?


End file.
